<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where did you learn that? by jakoltypebeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443964">Where did you learn that?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakoltypebeat/pseuds/jakoltypebeat'>jakoltypebeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Kentell - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, byerss, chos, mag rerelease narin ako, malapit na mag release ung album</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakoltypebeat/pseuds/jakoltypebeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short-but-sweet Kentell smut, just read the alt tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where did you learn that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DISCLAIMER</b><br/>The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be real. This story is for entertainment only, i do not gain any monetary compensation for it. I am not affiliated with SB19 and ShowBT Phil Corp.</p><p>Contains depictions m/m sexual activity proceed at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ken?” Stell called from the couch in the living room. “Asan ka na?” He had his eyes blindfolded. Beads of sweat fall from his forehead as he feels a mix of annoyance and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait lang.” Ken said softly as he walked towards his lover. Stell could hear footsteps coming, adrenaline rushing through his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ken….<em>hngg</em>” Stell moaned as he palmed his boner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken swatted Stell’s hand and said “Let me treat you tonight, love”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken leans in to give Stell a hot kiss. Stell inhaled Ken’s sweet smell as Ken’s tongue was fighting against his and the sensations are taking over his whole body. Ken breaks the kiss and focused on biting and sucking on Stell’s neck. The loss of the sight aspect made Stell hyper aware of his other senses. It’s like every touch burns him with so much pleasure. Stell can’t help but explore Ken’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stell’s hands trail along Ken’s back making the younger boy moan. He can’t see but he had memorized every crevice of Ken’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Want me to suck you, Stell?</em>” Ken whispered, his husky voice tickled Stell’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stell nodded. “Yeah babe..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken sat on the floor between Stell’s thighs and gripped on his hardness. Ken takes it in his mouth and started to suck the tip slowly. Stell squirmed at the feeling of the younger boy’s mouth. The sensation now feels much more intense than before. He wanted to see his lover take his cock but he can't. He can only hear the sound of gagging. Ken pulls out Stell’s dick and slaps it fast against his resting tongue. Stell can only imagine his lover’s lusty face as he hears the lewd tapping noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit Ken…anong ginagawa mo? Quit playing…suck on it” Stell says frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck my mouth baby….” Ken says as he smirked to himself, enjoying his partner’s desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ken guides Stell’s cock on his open mouth and lowers about an inch when suddenly Stell bucks his hips upwards. His hands land on top of Ken's head gripping some of his hair. Ken squinted as he anticipated Stell to push deeper. Ken’s spit dribbles around Stell’s length as he gets brutally throat-fucked. Stell kept bucking his hips in a rhythm while pushing Ken’s head up and down his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum, Ken.” Stell said as he let go of Ken’s head. Stell expected to Ken to relax and take a breather but he did quite the opposite, he continued sucking on Stell's dick much to the older man's surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ken, ahhh…Narinig mo ba ‘ko?” Stell asked worryingly, “Hey, if you keep doing that…ughh” and yet Ken is still at it, he heard Stell but he’s willing to take his cum on his throat to see if he could take it without gagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoy Ken….Ahh heto na ‘ko. I'm cumming!” Stell protested, his dick still deep inside. He unloaded his nut inside the younger boy’s ruined throat. Ken abruptly pulled out and gulped on the thick liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stell gets his blindfold off frantically and nervously holds Ken's blushing cheeks. </span>
  <span>Ken still got a bit of cum leaking from his lips...and a devilish look on his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” Stell asked, still glowing from his intense orgasm. “That felt so fucking good. I didn’t know you could do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken knelt upright and pecks Stell’s lips. “I practiced” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stell frowned asking,  "Oh… With </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ken chuckled at Stell's jealous inquiry "Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>who…</span>
  </em>
  <span>I practiced sucking on a dildo, Stell" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stell got quite amused with his answer. He pictures Ken diligently practicing his head game on a dildo and he cant help but feel horny again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got a dildo? Well, aren't you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy" Stell teased as he licks on Ken's earlobe. Ken grabs Stell's hair and kissed him torrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The night is still young and they both still have a lot of energy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Good nighties babes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>